What Happened To My Life?
by Servant-of-the-Moon
Summary: A sad sort of story with the boys portrayed in a none to nice light.  It shows what happens when you trust those who have no reason to love you.  Oneshot.  COMPLETE!


(Ya...So this is not a very happy story, but it is pretty good if slightly confusing.(

What Happened To My Life?

The Reikai Tentai walked into Koenma's office expecting another of the easy and boring missions that they had been sent on lately. What they did not expect was to walk into his office and see a short blonde girl hanging from the ceiling. What suprised them even more was the golden cat ears and tail that she had.

"What is a demon doing hanging from the ceiling Toddler?" Yusuke asked.

"This demon," Koenma said, with an annoyed look at being called toddler,"is going to help us attain the newest theif in the Makai..." Koenma was cut off as the girl snapped up her head at this revealing dark red eyes.

"You'll never catch my partner. We are said to be as good or better than Yoko Kurama and Kuronue." She snapped out in a near hiss.

Just as the words leave her mouth a portal opens and out steps another female holding a bag in her right hand and a black rose with silver tips in the other.

"Return my partner Koenma and I shall allow you to keep your pathetic life." A slightly husky voice says from the shadows as glowing eyes soon become visible. "She is all I have left so release her...Now!"

As she says the last word as her bag drops to the ground and steps out of the shadows. A female fox emerges from the shadows. Her long silver tipped black hair up in a ponytail, her ears and tail are also black with silver tips. Bright silver eyes and milky white skin stand out against her black and red attire.

As she reveals herself Jin, Touya, Kuronue, and Yoko jump out of the shadows, having just arrived from the Makai.

"I see your lackeys have arrived, although I figured my partner would have held them up before heading to come rescue me." said the golden cat.

"Well excuse me, Tana, for not doing a better job at it. That was your part of the team the whole diversions and traps, I just look pretty, seduce people, and break into wherever we're stealing from! So shut up!!" The little black fox said.

"Oh come on, Artemis, it's not like you don't have any skills. You stole that antidote the one time I got poisoned."Tana said hoping to make her friend feel better.

"It was my fault and now you are all tied up and it's all my fault," Her silver eyes darken to a stormy gray as a strange wind picks up in the room," and this time I'll save you and let you live in peace. No more stealing, no more running, no more death and fighting. You'll be safe and never have to deal with me again." The last two sentences are whispered as a single tear leaks out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you dare do that, vixen, don't even think about it. I'd rather live under his thumb than let you give up your soul. Vixen? Vix... VIXEN!!!! NO!!!! STOP, DAMN YOU!!! I SWARE THAT IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL MYSELF!!!"

The strange wind in the room picks up speed as the fox in the center of it begins to look panicked, "It won't stop! I can't make it stop!!" a strangled cry came from her throat as she was thrown into her memories of the past... and how they came here...

_Flashback_

_Artemis ran out of the bushes and tackled a startled Kuronue. Yoko jumped out after her and landed on top of them both. They started laughing and ended up just lying on the ground until the rest of the team showed up._

_When they did and overly hyper Tana was clinging to Touya and Jin. They continued to walk for awhile before the guy's eyes started to flash red. The girls stopped and looked at their friends before asking them what was wrong. _

_Suddenly all the guys turned on them. Ripping flesh was heard as well as feminine screams. Blood covered the guys. Their eyes changed back and they looked at the girls not believeing what they were seeing. Their best friends were torn and bleeding from their attacks._

_When they tried to approach a bright light filled the area. When they could see once again the girls were gone. Future mates, friends, and family were all lost that day as the female thieves disspeared taking hearts and heartbreak with them._

_It took them months to recover. The then had to run as Koenma's lackeys tried to track them down and kill them. They stole and ran and killed. The one question they couldn't help but ask was,'What happened to my life?'_

_The two friends lived happily on the runn until a misstep by Artemis caused Tana to get captured. The demands were made. Return or she dies._

_And return she has... as one of the strongest demons on the planet... with a broken heart and the need to see her friend happy._

_End Flashback_

She stared at the boys in the room before her eyes conected with one pair of gold eyes and one of purple.

'Kuronue... Yoko... I would of been your mate... I would of loved you!! but you tried to kill us so now I must repay you... and now Tana will never with Touya and Jin.' As she finished this thought a bright flash of light filled the room.

As the light cleared the only thing left in the whole room was the little golden cat named Tana.

She pulled out a knife and quickly slit her own throat with a whispered," I won't let you be alone again."

Soon all that was left was a small white room with a growing pile of red surrounding a small golden kitten's body...


End file.
